


Reconciliation

by MisterEAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Thematic Thursday. Theme: Drunk. Pack Street rule 63.</p><p>Al gets drunk and regrets the past. Her past ends up knocking at her door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation

Al crushed a beer can, tossing it in the general direction of the trash can.

She missed. Fuck it, she'd pick it up in the morning.

The wolf lounged across her bed, staring at the ceiling. There was never anything good on TV at this time of day, so she was just trying to relax by getting drunk like a normal denizen of Pack Street.

She closed her eyes.

( * * * )

Someone was knocking. She groaned, sitting up in bed.

Fuck.

She'd been having a nice dream, too. About V. Her dreams were the only way she could remember him without feeling like garbage.

She wished her past didn't have to hurt so bad.

She reluctantly got out of bed. She hadn't slept long enough to be hungover quite yet- She still had a mild buzz that had yet to fade. “Whoever this is better be important,” she called as she approached the door.

She opened it. “Because I was having a very nice dream… About…”

The buck in of her sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey there,” offered Victor. “You, uh… You mind if I come in?”

( * * * )

The deer stared warily at the cup of coffee in front of him. Al had already started on hers.

“What?” she asked, unsure what his problem was.

“Huh? Oh, nothing- Is coffee supposed to taste like this?” he asked, nudging his cup with a hoof.

She snorted. “The cheap shit is.”

He decided to set it aside for now anyway. “Alex-”

“Al,” she interrupted.

“What?” he repeated.

“It's Al now. Don't call me that. Nobody does, anymore.”

Victor sighed, rubbing his face with a hoof. “This isn't going the way I had thought it would.”

“What DID you expect, V? How did you even find me, anyway?”

He tried a sip of his coffee, promptly regret it, and set it down again. “I looked you up. Internet said you were on pack street, but that's about all I could find. But when I started looking around, a fox noticed I was looking for something-”

“Fucking Charlie.” Al snorted. God only knew what his deal was.

“Is that his name? But, yes. He directed me to your door.”

“Okay. So WHY are you here?” She fished her spoon out of her cup and pointed it at him accusingly. “You can't tell me you stopped by to tell me the marriage was back on.”

He gave a weak grin. “Of course not. I know now I have to at least date you for a while before that.”

She snorted. “Fuck off,” she grumbled without any real malice. “That ship sailed.”

He pressed his hooves together. “Yeah, well… Just because a ship leaves port doesn't mean it can't sail back.”

“What are you saying?”

“I don't know, I'm terrible at metaphors--”

“What do you MEAN?”

He looked even more nervous, if anything. “I mean… If you wanted to give it another shot…”

She crossed her arms. “Are you forgetting the time I savaged your sister?”

He stared into space for a moment. “One, I'm going to pretend the way you said that didn't make me think of lesbians. And two, she was being a total bitch- Er, no offense intended.”

She raised an eyebrow. It seemed like V grew a dirty mind growing up. “What, so you're forgiving me and telling her to go fuck herself?”

He held his hooves up. “Hey, now. She's still my sister- I'm just saying she could be a bitch when she was younger. She got over it.” He rubbed the back of his neck with a hoof. “Mom and dad still don't really… 'do' the whole predators thing, but frankly I stopped listening to them about things like that in high school.”

She mused for a few seconds. “I dunno. My mom always told me to watch out for this kind of shit. That prey would always turn on predators out of fear.”

He didn't have anything to say to that.

For a few seconds.

Then, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her.  
“I don't really care what other people think. Only what you think. I'm not afraid of you,” he murmured quietly into her ear.

She dropped her mug.

Then she pounced forward, knocking him to the floor.

He stared at her, meeting her intense, predatory gaze with a highly appropriate 'deer in the headlights' look. “Is… Is it took late to take back what I said about being afraid of you?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Kiss yo--”

She kissed him.

He shut up.

She didn't come up for air for at least half a minute. By the time she ended the kiss, he was wheezing for breath at how unexpected the whole situation was.

“Do you like those pants?”

“W-What?”

“Do. You like. These pants.”

“I-” He paused. “...They're okay? I mean, they're just pants-”

She reared up above him, paw raising. Her claws caught the light.

He squeaked, and she swung.

V waited a few seconds with his eyes screwed shut, and noticed he wasn't dead. “A-ah, uh, Al… Why did you do that- Oh.”

She peeled off his pants. The rough slice she'd cut through it let her just pull them right off.

“You could have just--”

“Nope. You're taking me right now.”

“Well, if you say soooooh gosh.”

Her paw found his crotch, giving the bulge in it a healthy squeeze once before peeling it off as well.

“God damn.”

He was packing. The size of his sheath and balls alone promised a lot.

“I-is that good, or… Mnf.”

She gave his sheath another firm squeeze, lightly stroking it up and down- Squeezing it around his cock inside like some kind of all-natural fleshlight. Her other paw groped at his balls, rolling them around and appreciating how full they felt. She gave the dense pair of orbs in his pouch a far, far more gentle squeeze. “What, is this your first time or something?”

He laughed nervously. “It's my first time being sexually jumped by a predator!”

She grinned wolfishly. She pulled it off exceptionally well. “Might as well be, then.”

His cock was pouring out of his sheath swiftly under her firm touch. She wolf-whistled at the sight of his shaft at full extension. “Allow me to repeat myself: God DAMN.”

He flushed. “Geez, Al, you know how to lay it on thick…”

She trailed her paw up and down his thick shaft. Rock hard. “Okay, yeah. You got an awesome package. But do you know how to use it?”

He was still lying on the ground from being pounced. And from being… 'scared stiff' by her little trick with her claws, too.

Yeah, she'd stay 'stiff' fit. She quickly pulled off her pajamas and panties, lightly flicking the latter at his face, giving an amused grin as he sputtered. She wasn't patient enough to take off her nightshirt, too.

She climbed on top of him, sliding back until she felt his erection pressed into her back. She rumbled approvingly, lightly grinding her ass into it. Were she slightly less buzzed, she'd consider trying to clench her cheeks around his cock and stroke him off that way…

Nah. Foreplay was fun and all, but she was ready for the main event.

V groaned beneath her. “Fuck, Al...”

She wiggled back against him. Good, he was already starting to work up a steady stream of precum for her like a good boy. “There you go. Get nice and slick for me,” she rumbled contentedly. “You ready to take me, stud?”

He bit his lip. “Uh, Al, maybe there's something I should tell you--”

She bent down, kissing him. “It can wait.”

“All I'm trying to- Ooh.”

As she straightened up from her bending over, she lifted her hips, seating herself on his rock-hard shaft all at once. Just the feeling of getting speared on his dick made her shiver with arousal and anticipation. God, he was thick. She clenched--

He cried out, writhing beneath her as he came. Thick, gooey cum exploded into her, sticking to her inner walls and filling her with wet heat.

It felt good. Actually, she definitely liked the feeling. Victor came a hell of a lot, and it was already starting to leak out with no knot to lock in his seed.

She narrowed her eyes at him. But, as much as she liked feeling him explode inside her, she had been expecting more of a ride. “You better have a good explanation for that.”

He did. He winced, blushing furiously as he averted his eyes. He mumbled something inaudibly quiet.

“What was that?”

“I said I'm a virgin, okay? I mean… This is my first time being jumped by a predator, but also… You know… My normal first time.”

Feelings welled up within her. Powerful, confusing feelings that she didn't have the immediate interest to sort out. “You mean… I took your first time?”

He stopped looking away, finding the courage to look her in the eye. “No. I mean, you didn't take it. I gave it to you.” He glanced away again. “I could have said no, but… I wanted this.”

She thought for a moment. Then, she leaned over (Making him squirm as it pressed his cock, still inside her, grinding against the inside of her pussy) and took his muzzle in her paw.

“So, you definitely don't have any trouble getting or keeping it up. No impotency issues. Just inexperience.”

He looked at her with curiosity and mild concern. “Yes…?”

She nodded, satisfied. “I can work with that.”

She leaned back, and started to ride him. He came again almost immediately, filling her with another hot, full dose of spunk.

But he lasted a little longer then his first time. And she didn't stop.

Not for a long, long time.

( * * * )

She held the snoring deer in her arms as he laid on top of her chest, staring up at the ceiling and thinking.

By the time she had been done with her impromptu 'stamina training', he'd been completely exhausted. But by God, it was worth it.

He never quite ran dry, either. She rubbed her hips together, feeling the tiny stream of his cum still oozing out from her entrance. Normally, she'd have him clean up his mess and eat her out until he couldn't feel his tongue.

And then keep eating her out until she was both clean and satisfied.

But… Well, it was obvious that he was passing out by the time she was done with him. And, not that she'd ever admit it out loud, she kind of liked feeling so…

Full. Messy and full of her mate's seed.

And he was her mate. They would have to talk in the morning. Discuss what would happen with their relationship. But she'd already decided that she was claiming him.

She'd started the night getting drunk and ignoring the past. She thought she'd been lucky to be able to dream about her childhood friend (And crush) without feeling the sting of regret.

She'd been wrong. That wasn't lucky. This was.

As she drifted off to sleep with Victor in her arms, she thought that having a mate that could cum so much and so often could be a lot more fun then just a nice, stiff cock to ride on all night.


End file.
